Warp Commands
The following are a list of all available Warp Commands on the server. They can be used by plugging them in the proper syntax: /warp Cities Albatropolis Modern metropolis. Carnival, Furniture Shop, Theater, Laboratory, Haunted Mansion CeltisForest Roofed forest labyrinth. Colossal trees in an ancient forest filled with secrets. CeltisVillage Poisonous fishing hamlet. Swamp village with toxic Pokemon and magic shops. Fodenheim Hidden underground fortress. Most famous ore mines in the region and oldest Gym Arena known to man. Kalte Frozen wasteland. Floating frozen islands abundant with ice Pokemon. PokeSchool Where it all began. Come visit to learn the basics of the server, or challenge the Gym Leader. PortAlangard Port city and islands. Embark to the pirate fortress of Forsaken Isle or relax at Retreat Isle Shadows City shrouded in darkness. Giratina cathedral, Shadows castle, Phantump Forest, and Haunted Mansion SolCaelus City in the clouds. Miltank Ranch, Ponyta Ranch, farms, and market. Events Ballroom Drop parties and other events are featured at the Albatropolis Gala. Crates Claim your daily crate and other rewards. IkiTown Festival Tournament based in Sun and Moon games. LakeofRage In the middle of the lake dwells a Shiny Gyarados. PhenacCity Home of the Pre Gym and Phenac Stadium. Tournament Cynthia's Monthly Tournament Arena Gym Leader Castle Defeat the (NPC) Kanto Gym Leaders Each leader has own warp: LeaderBrock, LeaderMisty, etc. TheEliteFour MtBattle Defeat 99 Trainers then the Battle Master. Obscuros AFK Visit the racetrack at the Albatropolis Carnival. Biomes Choose a biome to visit from this hub. BlackMarket Sell your unwanted Pokemon to a mysterious benefactor. BuildingTutorial Learn some basics about making your builds more pleasing. Chests Open your daily chest, use your Voter Keys, and other rewards. Cities Choose a city to visit from this hub. EV EV Training made easy. You can also buy reset berries here. Gyms Visit Obscuros-region gyms through this hub. Lab Visit the Obscuros Research Lab in Albatropolis. Map Roam around and fast travel to various locations. OutskirtStand Visit the Outskirt Stand, a lonely gas station in the desert. PC Visit the Pokemon Center in the spawn hub. PokeSell Get paid to release your unwanted Pokemon back into the wild. Shops Visit a small, centralized shop hub for common purchases. Spawn Visit the primary spawn hub. VictoryRoad A tunnel filled with high level Pokemon and Trainers. Parks ChampionsPark Inhabited by Bosses. Only for Ultra Trainers. EternaForest Forest enveloped in chilly air and ghosts. NationalPark Based on Johto's National Park. Home of the Bug-Catching Contest. PalPark Special Pokemon Preserve, home of Bird Shrines. Safari Multiple biomes park for Pokemon wildlife. Pokemon Square Daycare Learn about breeding. Diner Sate your appetite at the Kangaskhan Cafe. Dojo Buy TMs at Makuhita Dojo. KecleonShop Variety of different shops. Mail Visit the Pelipper Postoffice. PersianShop Shop for rare stones. PokeCenter The PokeSquare Pokemon Center. PokeSquare The primary warp for the Pokemon Square Hub. Ranks Wigglytuff Club: Get free ranks! WhiscashPond Need fishing gear? Meet Grumpy Whiscash Resources DiglettIsle Sandbox for sellable island materials. (JrTrainer+ only) FarmNorth Northern area of the resource gathering world. FarmSouth Southern area of the resource gathering world. Mine Rocks and ores mine in Fodenheim. Mine2 Nether, End, and other mines. TheEnd Shadows City TheNether Lavaridge Town Player Warps "'Player Warps' are warps that can be created if you are a sponsor. For more info on these special ranks, visit our online store. No troll Player Warps will be created. You are free to make a warp at your town, or maybe a personal, unofficial gym, or maybe even for an event Poke Stadium. Just keep it clean and appropriate for the public." AlamosTown Home of the Space-Time Towers and Pokemon Contest. ArchonIndustries A major corporation in Obscuros. ArgonianApricorns Public Apricorn Farm by Argonian_Brony BayouArena A cozy arena in a peaceful swamp meadow. LakesideVillage Taiga Park turned cold by Articuno's blessing. PlayerWarpInfo Information about the 'Player Warp' system. SevenSeas Seven Seas, where the S.S. OP battles The Kraken. Yacht Hop aboard Cyhpor's Deluxe Yacht.